Freya, The Spirit Whisperer
Appearance WIP Personality WIP History WIP Powers Natural Powers Super Speed WIP Super Agility WIP Super Intelligence WIP Super Reflexes WIP Super Flexibility WIP Super Intuition WIP Super Leaping WIP Telekinesis WIP Telepathy WIP Clairvoyance WIP Astral Projection WIP Higher Consciousness WIP Learned Powers Psychometry WIP Precognition WIP Super Strength WIP Super Stamina WIP Teleportation WIP Phasing WIP Sancti-Elekinesis WIP Umbra-Elekinesis WIP Skills Accelerated Learning Ability WIP Advanced Hand-Eye Coordination WIP Photographic Memorization WIP Stress Control/Meditation WIP Enchanting WIP Spearfighting WIP Archery WIP Martial Arts (Note: For those who are less well-versed in martial arts, the typical belt degrees that most martial arts utilize are as follows: White (1st), Yellow (2nd), Gold (3rd), Orange (4th), Green (5th), Blue (6th), Purple (7th), Brown (8th), Red (9th), & Black (10th). It is also worthy to note that black belts have 10 degrees themselves, meaning a true master of any martial artist is a tenth-degree black belt. This is why I've added the particular degree black belt after each martial art below in parenthesis) Known to have held a black belt in karate (10th), jujitsu (10th), muay thai (10th), taekwondo (9th), jeet kune do (9th), judo (8th), aikido (8th), kung-fu (8th), capoeira (7th), & sambo (7th). Boxing/Kickboxing Known to have been undefeated in her entire lifetime record, outside of a single draw early in her career, and also held the championship for roughly 12 years before she relinquished it to a worthy runner-up. To clarify and prevent confusion, Freya defeated the challenger, but gave the championship up willingly afterwards since she got tired of constantly defending it against challengers. Kenjutsu (Note: Kenjutsu is the umbrella term, the genus, from which all sword-based martial arts come from) Known to have been a proficient fencer, even winning a handful of tournaments with her skill. Believed to have been trained by her husband to get slashes down since she lacked experience with them. Also known to have studied kendo & iaido, the latter of which being taught to her by her husband. Spiritual Unity Allowed Freya to utilize the powers & skills of everyone she formed a bond with, this allowed Freya to learn many extra skills & powers by just forming friendships with those she knew. However, keep in mind that just because she formed a bond with someone, that doesn't mean she ever used any powers they may have possessed. Known Bonds (Note: This list is being done in the order that Freya formed the bonds, so names may get shifted around in later edits because of this) Her Mother (Formed at her own birth) Her Father (Formed at her own birth) Shade Ty Xia Kara Ashura Dawn Johnny Blade Chrixie WIP Weapons Ghostwalker (Spear) WIP Retirement (Dual-Blades) WIP Serenity (Chained Whip) WIP Peregrine (Crossbow) WIP Warmonger (Morning Star) WIP Armor White Mail WIP White Helmet WIP White Mask WIP White Pauldrons WIP White Bracers WIP White Gauntlets WIP White Leggings WIP White Greaves WIP White Boots WIP White Shield WIP Forms Base Combo (No multiplier, but allows Freya to move much faster and easily chain large combos) Hallowed (Unknown multiplier, estimated to be around a times 1,000 increase) WIP Techniques Supportive Techniques Replenish (Heals minor & moderate wounds) Barrier (Blocks attacks of all kinds, physical, elemental, or magical) Enhance (Increases all attributes by 10 times) Cure (Heals all negative status ailments, like poison) Mirror (Reflects magic-based & element-based attacks) Suppression (Suppresses the target's pain, regardless of type) Imbue (Imbues an item with one of the 8 elements) Exorcise (Exorcises both angels & demons) Mend (Fixes broken objects & heals major wounds) Rekindle (Can revive the dead, if completed without interruption) Offensive Techniques Burden (Adds weight to the target, slowing them down) Restrict (Immobilizes the target, preventing movement) Levitate (Lifts the target into the air and drops them) Explosion (Causes an explosion where thrown) Corrupt (Alienates the target towards good or evil) Plague (Inflicts sicknesses on the target) Hysteria (Gives the target fear of the caster) Drain (Steals life & magic from the target) Putrefaction (Causes the target to start to decay) Control (Takes control of the target's mind & body)WIP Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIPCategory:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Neutrals Category:Spear Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Ranged Weapon Users Category:Duel-Blade Users Category:Whip Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Morning Star Users Category:Hand Users Category:Martial Artists